


Soccer and Sunshine

by ArdentSingleton



Series: Taishiro [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi can't focus properly when the sun is shining. Taishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer and Sunshine

There was something about the way his red hair shone on a bright sunny day that always made Tai want to drag the boy outside. Soccer was the usual excuse, a sport which had connected them briefly when Koushiro had been needing to fulfil the exercise criteria at elementary school. It had been, to Koushiro, the least bad option. To Tai, that had always seemed strange - how could anyone take part in a soccer game and not get completely obsessed? The game had defined much of Tai’s childhood, he had spent many years perfecting his skills. And yet here he stood, in the middle of the park, trying his hardest not to try to win. It went against everything he felt about the game, but something about that glowing red hair made him just want to stop and enjoy the moment.

_Breathe_ , Tai.

He’d been watching the boy for years if he were to be honest. Not exactly since they’d met, although there had definitely always been _something_  between them: they were way too different to end up as best friends without some power pushing them together. And then somewhere in the middle of junior high school, Koushiro had been sat near the window and Tai had just noticed the way the boy’s red hair shone in the sun. And the way his slender pale fingers floated over his laptop’s keyboard. And the gentle way he walked and the careful way he moved and those deep black eyes that went on forever and goddamn it he was lost. He’d never really recovered. But despite being the courageous leader of a team that had saved the whole world on multiple occasions, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell the other boy how he felt. For once, the cost was just too high. It was too _personal_. It was Koushiro’s own fault really - they’d spent so much time together that Tai had learned to actually take a step back and look at things logically. And this didn’t add up.

It was weird, really. He’d sorta known for a while that maybe his infatuation with the boy wasn’t going to subside. He'd thought he probably wanted it to go away, for the sake of their friendship. For the sake of everything, really. It was bound to be a disaster and what would Koushiro even see in Tai anyway? He would think Tai weird for even suggesting that there might be something there. He would explain that they were both male and the natural and logical thing to do would be for them both to find girls to mate with. But… Did Koushiro even like girls? Did Koushiro like _anyone at all_? It’s funny, in all their time as friends they’d never discussed that stuff… Not really...

Maybe...

If Koushiro would just show a single damn sign that he was interested in romance _at all_ , not even specifically with Tai himself, then he might be able to find the strength to go through with it. But instead it seemed he was destined to just spend his entire life looking away from his friend to prevent himself falling further. It was just another cruel truth of life. And yet here they were, at the park, the sun shining through that damn red hair yet again, and Tai couldn’t bring himself to look at anything else.

“Taichi-san? Are you okay?"


End file.
